


God Of War: Atreus x Reader - The Girl of Gods

by Dragons_Goddess_17



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Goddess_17/pseuds/Dragons_Goddess_17
Summary: This is an Atreus x Reader ❤Note: there aren't very many of these stories so I made one for people to read.Kartos Atreus and Mimir are traveling home when the come across are girl no older than Atreus is (which is 11-12 in my story). The girl say little but has a happy way about things and no place to stay or call home.I own nothing but the story.





	1. The Girl In Shackles

 

 

Kartos and Atreus walked the path from the dock near their home and Mimir was humming something not really caring if they heard. Atreus stopped in his tracks as he felt something but he didn't know what. Kartos noticed his son stopped and asked, "Boy, why did you stop?"

Atreus looked to his father, "I feel something, father. But I don't know what is causing it." Taking up his bow, Atreus looked to Kartos, "I'll go search up ahead."

Atreus took off running and found a footprint in the dirt where ashes had been before.  He heard a faint sound coming from behind their house, it was... Breathing, labored breathing. The boy walked around the back and found a girl laying on her side. Her hair was in tangles and soaked in red as if it was bathed in blood. Her outfit (at top) wasn't something Astreus was used to seeing, her shackled hands grabbed at her chest. She was trying to breath, however, she passes out just at the same second.

"Father!" Atreus yelled and knelled next to the girl, he placed a hand on her arm feeling for a pulse. It was there, slow but there.

"Boy." Kartos came around to where Atreus was and couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"I heard weak breathing so followed the sound and found her here." Atreus looked from the girl to his father and back again. "She just fainted before I could ask anything."

Kartos picked the girl up in his arms and carried her inside, Mimir saw blood trailing its way around and into the house. Atreus noticed too and said to his father that her hair might have blood hiding the real color. The boy grabbed a extra blanket from under the floor for the girl's hair as his father laid her down. Atreus pulled up a seat to keep her company until she woke up.

Kartos told his son that he would be back in a while they needed fire wood and the broken trees outside would do for now. Mimir was placed on the bedside table was a candle near. Atreus heard the girl's breathing even out and she relaxed under the warmth of the fur blankets.


	2. Her Name

The girl looked around to see she was covered by blankets made from the finest furs. Her body was heavy and her throat was burning. Atreus saw the girl was up and got her some water, wanting to help the girl in any way he could. Resting her left hand on her head, palm up, there where runic tattoos that said "Y\N."

Atreus guessed that was her name but he just handed over the cup of water. Her stomach soon growled and she blushed embarrassed, Atreus just scratched in back of his head as his own stomach growled. Mimir piped up and said, "You two had best get your fills on food before brother gets back."

Atreus got up and grabbed some bread from a shelf, handing half to the girl. "Here, you need it." 

The girl took the half held out to her and broke off pieces to eat. The leftover bread would be for whoever was caring for this boy. Atreus watched "Y\n" eat and got his courage up to ask, "what is you name?"

The girl seemed startled by the question. She recovered and showed her left palm pointing to the runes marked there. "T-that.... Is... M-my... Name..." She stuttered looking at her palm with sad eyes.

"My name is Atreus. It's nice to meet you, Y\n." He held out a hand and she took the hand shacking it.

She was giving a tiny smile, she wasn't used to being around others except for people with armor. Her cheeks had a slight blush on them since she felt safe with Atreus along with two more odd feelings welling up in her chest. She never felt protective or held any form of affection for anyone before. All she knew was how to survive on her own and be alone.

She moved the covers from her body and hair to stand up, only to see the shackles on her ankles and wrists. She hated these restraints but a curse was placed on the shackles to never be removed. Kartos walked back inside to see Y\n was up and saw her gaze. One he knew all too well.


	3. The Hunt

 

Kartos saw the girl was up and looking at the shackles on her in hate and pain, memories that she'd were coming back. Yet when the Spartan made his way to the children the girl looked to him with shock written in her eyes. She calmed down when she saw that the man wasn't going hurt her, she sighed in relief.

"Father, this is Y\n ." Atreus said looking at his father as Y\n stood up on shaky legs.

The shacing stopped after a few seconds and she stuttered, "H-hello... S-s-sir..."

Kartos kneels to her and held out dagger (pic at top) that did hang from her necklace, if you could call it that. She placed it back on the chain letting it rest where it belonged. Y\n couldn't remember where the dagger came from but it was important to her.

"Father can we go hunting, we're getting low on food."

Kartos hummed in thought, and said, "Come children."

"R-ight n-now?"

"Yes."

They exit to house to stand next to a path leading away from the small house.

"Can you hunt girl?"

Y\n nodded with a "yes, I think so."

"Show me how you hunt deer."

"O-ok." With that Y\n ran off leading the way hoping and intently looking to find deer tracks.

"Father, why are we doing this now?"

"I need to make sure that she's well prepared for the dangerous journey that we will take after we hunt the deer."

Soon enough Y\n spots animal tracks on the snow, but they're not deer tracks they're are wolf tracks. They keep moving forward until Y\n spotted deer tracks.

"S-sir, deer tracks."

Atreus takes a look at the tracks to see ifY\n was right and she was.

"Nice eye."

"Good... Let's find your deer."

They keep moving forward into the woods for a while until the deer popped out of nowhere in front of Y\n , she screeched out in surprise.

"...I-i found it."

"hahahah... I had the same reaction when I first hunted my deer."

Moments later they encounter a Draugr, reanimated corpses that haunt battlefields. Alot of these exist, some with magical abilities and others with different weapons and equipment such as shields. They are found commonly throughout Midgard.

Kartos tells Y\n to stay back as he grabs the Leviathan axe with his right hand from his holdster. The axe changes into its ice form and attacks the Draugr, it took a few hits to take down but it was somewhat easy for the god of war and his son. A few more raise from the ground and Atreus took them all out without taking any damage.

One more Draugr comes from behind Atreus, the ugly creature attempts to strike Atreus over his head. Y\n instinctively grabbed her dagger and shoved Atreus out of the dead thing's way. Atreus rolls to a stop and watches as the dagger glows changing into a sword. Y\n slashed at the Draugr's neck and it drops at her feet before it fades away.

She looked at the sword as it shrank back into a dagger, that had never happened before. She shook as she saw something reflected in the metal, it wasn't anyone she knew but the eyes were terrifying and glowing a sickly black hue. Shacking her head, Y\n put her dagger away and helped Atreus up. Kartos hadn't expected that to happen but he was greatful that Y\n had saved his son.

They enter the old temple, they see the deer and it was on the other side of the temple from the outside. Y\n tracked the deer even though she could fight well like Atreus or Kartos. Her face held a smile that lightened the mood. They jump across the broken path leading downstairs to the lower part of the temple.

Y\n and Atreus pull the chain downward to make the gate go up but there's a second gate that's closed and connected to the front. Kartos tells the tso to hold on to the chain, after he does that Kartos grabs the Leviathan axe and throws it at this circular mechanism to freeze it in place so it can keep the front gate from falling. They walk to the open gate but the second gate was closed so Kartos calls back the Leviathan axe to his right hand making the second gate open. And now they continue to follow the deer, moments later they spot the deer near Faye's garden standing over a the edge as it just stood there in out in the open.  
Y\n climbs up a nearby tree and silently make her way to where her prey is. Jumped from branch to branch she gets right above the deer, holding the dagger in her right with the blade facing her. With the deer not seeing her, Y\n jumped from her perch and landed on the deer's back. In that second, before the deer could even get a chance to run, Y\n slit the deer's throat. The deer dropped to the ground, dead.

Kartos had no idea how Y\n keep quiet in the trees when jumping around as she had. Well at least they had fresh meat, for now. Kartos praised Y\n on her kill and picked up the deer as they made their trek back to the house.


	4. A Tale From Mimir & A Song

The head on the table scared Y\n when she opened the door she hid behind the door in fear. Mimir apologized for scaring Y\n  
that he said he'd tell a story to her. Y\n agreed to those terms and sat down at the table with Atreus at her right.

"This story is of a grand kingdom called Domira. This place was one of peace and joy, the one who rule was lady by the name Jo-ana the Doll. It was said that she had a child-like youth that never faded but where that youth came from a deal with a witch. If the queen gave up a child to the witch, she could keep her beauty and remain that way for all of her rule. But the queen refused to give up her child and sent the baby to a close friend who live here in Midguard. The witch was furious and cursed the child to forever wear runes that read this; Once Fimblewinter dawns Ragnarok will be Her doom and She will watch as Her Beloved is killed by the Allfather. She will take Vengeance on the Allfather and the Aseir Gods as a whole. She will leave nothing left of Asguard, and build the realms a new."

  
Y\n swore she had heard of that tale before but she couldn't recall where. Her bare feet tapped the wooden floor as she hummed a tune that had surfaced in her memories. Heading outside Y\n walked out in the yard and hummed the tune again but this time it was louder then it was inside.

The snow fell around her she recalled the words to the tune, she began to sway to the words as she sang.

 [Faun - Federkleid](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zOvsyamoEDg)

(Song above called Faun - Federkleid or feather dress)

Over the heath, in the first morning light   
 _Über die Heide, im ersten morgendlichen Schein_  

Pull the birds, where may they be tomorrow   
 _Ziehen die Vögel, wo mögen sie wohl morgen sein_  

I follow the sound of the wings in the silent bog   
 _Ich folge dem Rauschen der Schwingen in das stille Moor_  

Ancient songs penetrate from the mists  
 _Uralte Lieder dringen aus den Nebeln vor_

Come and fly away with us   
 _Komm und fliege mit uns fort_  

Let the wind carry you   
 _Lass den Wind dich tragen_  

Far away from this place   
 _Weit fort von diesem Ort_  

Come and fly as high as you can   
 _Komm und flieg so hoch du kannst_  

Let's hunt the skies   
 _Lass uns die Himmel jagen_  

In the dance  
 _Im Tanz_

Mist and silk are so cool on my skin   
 _Nebel wie Seide streifen meine Haut so kühl_

On and on, where do I find my longing goal   
 _Weiter und weiter, wo find ich meiner Sehnsucht Ziel_  

I close my eyes and sprout a plumage   
 _Ich schließe die Augen und mir sprießt ein Federkleid_  

Already I feel the wind and make my wings wide  
 _Schon spür ich den Wind und mache meine Flügel weit_

Come and fly away with us   
 _Komm und fliege mit uns fort_  

Let the wind carry you   
 _Lass den Wind dich tragen_  

Far away from this place   
 _Weit fort von diesem Ort_  

Come and fly as high as you can   
 _Komm und flieg so hoch du kannst_  

Let's hunt the skies   
 _Lass uns die Himmel jagen_  

In the dance  
 _Im Tanz_

The heavens in you, how can I know them, can see them   
 _Die Himmel in dir, wie kann ich sie wissen, kann sie sehen_  

We dance on the fly like stars that go their way  
 _Wir tanzen im Fluge wie Sterne, die ihrer Wege ziehen_

Come and fly away with us   
 _Komm und fliege mit uns fort_  

Let the wind carry you   
 _Lass den Wind dich tragen_  

Far away from this place   
 _Weit fort von diesem Ort_  

Come and fly as high as you can   
 _Komm und flieg so hoch du kannst_  

Let's hunt the skies   
 _Lass uns die Himmel jagen_  

In the dance  
 _Im Tanz_

Y\n had many voices wrapping with her own as she dance spinning in circles and kept close to the spot she had started in. The chains sounded like instruments playing to the song she sang, Atreus watched in wonder as he held Mimir to see what was going on. The boy's heart fluttered and felt full of happiness joy and love as he listened to Y\n singing.


	5. Guess Who

_**Previously on Of War: Atreus x Reader - The Girl of Gods** _

**_The chains sounded like instruments playing to the song she sang, Atreus watched in wonder as he held Mimir to see what was going on. The boy's heart fluttered and felt full of happiness joy and love as he listened to Y-n singing._ **

_**Now back to your regular scheduled programming.** _

Kartos watched in surprise as y-n sang so lightly and happy. Her voice was one that Mimir Atreus or Kartos had never heard before yet their minds and (two) hearts knew the song. There was the sound of thunder and raging wind as something struck the ground in front of Y-n. This moment made the girl get shot back into the side of the house.

Atreus ran to her side she was out cold. Kartos saw the threat was a man covered in a cloak and at his side was a sword. He punched Kartos in the face sending him through the air. The god lands on the other side of the house.

He tosses Atreus to the side and  that sent him off into the rock wall nearby. The boy shouted as the man pick up y-n by the shackle around her neck. Atreus became angry and worried all at once, he ran at the man. The man turned and caught Atreus off guard only to be tossed again, sending the god child into trees, destroying them.

Y-n woke when Atreus got thrown and something snapped inside of her. Her glowed a bright (f-c) color and the man was sent back farther than Atreus had been. The snow around her feet swriled and formed a wolf made with ice teeth. The snow wolf ran as the man dodged an attack that Kartos had sent his way. The man's neck was broken in half a second, and Kartos knew this kind of magic; it was Failsafe Magic.

The wolf walks back to y-n but as it does so it slowly sinka back into the snow covered ground. Y-n runs to Atreus and shoving the broken trees off of him. Resting an ear on his chest, she heard his heartbeat and sighed in relief. Kartos walks to the girl and his son kneeling to his child.

"He's just unconscious... I heard his heart beating, he's ok." Y-n saya not looking up from the fallen boy and smilies as she says Atreus is alright.

The god picked up his son and took him inside to rest. Y-n got a rag and a bowl of water, she got Atreus hurt. Now she had to care for her mistake, and she wouldn't let the boy out of her sight.

"I'll care for him." This made Kartos look at the girl in question. "I lead that man here, now I need to pay for that wrongdoing. Caring for your son (Atreus) is the only way that I know how."


	6. Time With Atreus

_**Previously on Of War: Atreus x Reader - The Girl of Gods** _

_**The god picked up his son and took him inside to rest. Y-n got a rag and a bowl of water, she got Atreus hurt. Now she had to care for her mistake, and she wouldn't let the boy out of her sight.** _

_**"I'll care for him." This made Kartos look at the girl in question. "I lead that man here, now I need to pay for that wrongdoing. Caring for your son (Atreus) is the only way that I know how."** _

_**Now back to your regular scheduled programming.** _

Y-n rung out the rag and placed it on Atreus's forehead, it had been seconds since Kartos left with Mimir. She felt guilty about getting Atreus hurt and caring for her friend but sitting here watching over him made that feeling get worse. Lifting the boy's right hand palm up she pressed it to her left cheek.

Her eyes had tears gathering as she gazed down at him. She only wanted to help but instead she had hurt him. She didn't deserve to be his friend, she was a fool to think she was worthy to be one. After all, everyone she had known before had died because of her. Knowing Y-n meant you would die by whoever was after her.

She let her tears fall landing on Artues's face as she move his hand and kissed it. She hoped he would forgive her, yet she couldn't be so sure. Y-n kept silently crying and cradling Atreus's hand all the while her heart seemedto break in half. Y-n's magic healed the boy's wounds and bruises as he slept.

"I'm sorry Atreus. I wish I could have used my magic to save you before now." She whispered her voice broken and sore. "Please forgive me, I couldn't protect you. I hope you can forgive for my mistake."

As y-n sat there pouring her heart out to the unconscious boy, he heard what she had said. He heard everything and he wanted nothing more than to wake up and hug his friend. She was his only friend and maybe even meant something much, much more to him. He felt like he had known her for years but really it had been almost a day or two.

His lips formed a small smile as he felt y-n kiss his palm again and nuzzling it lovingly. She was beyond worried for him, heck, she had every right to be. Atreus felt bad for her she had barely any memories while he had many.

Y-n, who knows what happened to her before he had found her. He felt sorry for her and he wanted to be at her side as long as was needed. His eyes opened as the night drew closer upon them. Y-n was asleep in the chair next to his bed, she was still holding his hand. His smile grew bigger and he felt his heart leap at her sleepy form, she was kind of pretty when she was sleeping.

 


	7. A Special Bond

**_Previously on Of War: Atreus x Reader - The Girl of Gods_ **

_**His lips formed a small smile as he felt y-n kiss his palm again and nuzzling it lovingly. She was beyond worried for him, heck, she had every right to be. Atreus felt bad for her she had barely any memories while he had many.** _

_**Y-n, who knows what happened to her before he had found her. He felt sorry for her and he wanted to be at her side as long as was needed. His eyes opened as the night drew closer upon them. Y-n was asleep in the chair next to his bed, she was still holding his hand. His smile grew bigger and he felt his heart leap at her sleepy form, she was kind of pretty when she was sleeping.** _

**_Now back to your regular scheduled programming._ **

Atrues had something fall over his eyes and he took it off. A rag and it was still a bit damp. Y-n swayed in her chair, about to fall into the floor. Atreus sat up and switched spots with y-n, which did take a little shifting around and almost fall over. Suddenly the was a glow coming from around her left wrist, looking down Atreus saw it was a transparent shackle glowing a bright gold.

His mother had told him of this but he didn't believe it until. Mother said that these transparent shackles around two people's wrists meant they were soulmates or each other's half. Looking down at his own wrist atreus saw the same transparent golden shackle on his right wrist. His happy gaze landed on the sleeping girl, fate wasn't as cruel as it seemed to be.

He started to get hungry so he got up and started to cook some of the deer meat along with some veggies they had left over. Y-n would be hungry when she woke, that Atreus was sure of. Y-n felt her something drift across her nose,whatever it was, it smelled good. Opening her tried eyes the girl saw Atreus's wrist and was fully awake at that second. He was her soulmate and she hadn't noticed before.

Well, the transparent shackles only appear when both people accept the bond in between them. The color of the shackles reflect the hearts of the pair and gold meant loved from beyond every boundary after life. There were other colors but neither knew what they ment. Atreus turned to y-n as she gave a yawn that reminded him of a cute kitten.

"Glad to see your up, y-n." Atreus said as his cheeks gained a little blush. "I made dinner, if your hungry."

"Yes, I guess I should eat." Y-n sat up and her legs were shacking, defently numb. Atrues held out a hand to her and helped to the table.

Atreus sat across from his friend and they are together with their shackled hands touching at the finger tips. Y-n blushed and giggled at the feeling, she wasn't used to it but it felt nice all the same.


	8. The New Journey

 

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_8u4VLk0iTI>

It had been a day and half since Kartos left. Sometimes he did get lost when it came to getting back home. Both knew they couldn't stay here forever, there was no way. Atreus and y-n gathered their things (mostly weapons) and started the trek to find Kartos or any form of help.

"Y-n?" Atreus after some silence passed, earning a 'hm' in return. "Do you have any songs for the trip? The silence is a bit thick for me."

"I think I have one," Y-n admited, "but I can't remember where I heard it from."

"That's ok," Atreus reassured her, "you don't have to remember, you can just sing if you want."

Y-n smiled at how Atreus respected her even when it came to her memoeies. This fact made it evermore clear that he would be at her side every step of the way. Listening to the wind and nature around them she started the song. (Song link up top)

May it be an evening star

 

Shines down upon you

 

May it be when darkness falls

 

Your heart will be true

 

You walk a lonely road

 

Oh! How far you are from home

 

Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)

 

Believe and you will find your way

 

Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)

 

A promise lives within you now

 

May it be the shadows call

 

Will fly away

 

May it be your journey on

 

To light the day

 

When the night is overcome

 

You may rise to find the sun

 

Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)

 

Believe and you will find your way

 

Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)

 

A promise lives within you now

 

A promise lives within you now

  
They walked as the song was sung but however this caught the attention of Brok. The drawf knew that song and if was only known by those of the nine realms or ten if you count Domira. Brok and Sindri saw the children but Kartos was nowhere to seen. This wasn't normal but they explained (more like Atreus had) what happened.

Y-n sat down on a nearby column her legs had gotten tried from all the walking. Atrues handed her his bow and quiver so he could give her a piggyback ride. The girl weighted very little due to what happrned in her past. Saying goodbye for now to the Dwarves the two kids left heading North.

They keep moving forward, until they saw an odd wooden bridge. Letting y-n off his back, Atreus walks across the first bridge really slowly because he wants to make sure that it won't break apart like before. Now he tells y-n to walk across and to stay calm.

 

When she is nearly halfway across the bridge, it breaks and she begins to fall but with fast thinking y-n grabs on to the bridge step in front of her trying to hold on.

 

"Atreus! Help me!"

 

"Hold on, Y-n!"

 

Atreus rushes back on the bridge and as he draws closer to his soulmate who is in danger, the rest of the bridge (to y-n's back) begins to break apart. Atreus quickly grabs y-n's hand and pulls her up to his chest but soon enough before they could move, there was creaking and cradling sounds. The bridge breaks in two as the young pair fall, Atreus still holds y-n closer and quickly turns his body so his back can make an impact on the water. He didn't want to see his friend injured by anything or die in vain even if she did he would never forgive himself.

  
The current swept the two away from the lake and to where Thamur laid. The cold water kept them unconscious as they were washed ashore. Atreus woke up coughing water but y-n was still out. She was cold but he placed an ear to her chest hearing her heartbeat.

Taking y-n in his arms he headed for a cave hidden away from the freezing weather outside. Making a fire with the leftover wooden beams and trees Atreus started a fire. He placed his extra fur jacket, that he had kept with him, around her shoulders. The fire was alright but really Atreus wanted nothing more than to be at home with his father, Mimir, and Y-n.


	9. A Dreamer's Realm

The two children were resting in the cave of ice Atreus holding y-n to him as his eyes started to close shut. He was exhausted and cold but his soulmate's health and well-being was more important. If he got sick again, then so be it; Atreus was willing to get sick for her, for his... y-n.

Atreus now knew how far he would go to protect y-n, he would take any hurt, pain and harm for her. She was everything to him, Atreus would give up everything for her. His eyes closed with this last thought, _'I will never let you come to harm, y-n.'_

_Y-n walked through a field of bright rainbow flowers [1st pic is below] in a bright star yellow sun dress and (greek) sandles. Her hair end with two golden rings [2nd pic below], which kept her hair out of her face_

__  


__

_She heard a voice calling to her, it wasn't one she recognized. However, this made her over confused. The voice went from speaking to dead silence, and what sounded like a recorder, flute or wodden horn whistled through the air. (Song below)_

_[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_kPyGvqNn4Y&t=11s](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_kPyGvqNn4Y&t=11s) _

**_Cara bel, cara mia bella._**  
_Dear beautiful, my beautiful darling._

  
**_Mia bambina,_**  
_My child,_

_**a tra che la stima che la stima.**_  
_in the estimation of the estimation._

_**A cara mia, addio!**_  
_To my dear, farewell!_

_Y-n felt a hand press to her cheek tears came to her eyes as she recalled the song; it was a lullaby someone had sung to her. The voice ment so much to her yet the bloody haired girl couldn't remember who the singer was._

_**Mia bambina cara,**_  
_My dear child,_

_**perche non passi lontana si lontana de scienza?**_  
_why do not you walk far away from science?_

**_Cara cara mia bambina._**  
_My dear, my dear child._

_**A mia bel.**_  
_My Lovely._

_**A mia cara.**_  
_My dear._

_**A mia cara.**_  
_My dear._

**_A mia bambina_** _._  
_To my little girl._

_**A cara, cari a mi!**_  
_A dear, dear to me!_

_At the same time, Atreus stood with his mother in the yard of their home and his father standing with them. He smiled at his son for a brief moment before it disappeared again. Something gleamed out of the corner of the boys eye and he turned his head. What he saw made him smile a blonde woman with ice blue eyes held y-n close as if she was the woman's daughter._

__  


**Head shot (above) and full pic (below) don't belong to me but are here to give you all a sense of knowing what the lady looks like.**

 

**** _The woman smiled at Atreus with glow of happiness in her eyes and smile. She was happy that y-n had her soulmate and protector at her side. Bowing her head in thanks, she began to change into small glowing lights that moved away and his own mother had done the same. Both sets of lights took for the clouds and faded from view, the three onlookers didn't have much of a choice but to watch the women leave their sides._


	10. A Father's Return

Kartos got back home and opened the door. No one was here, the children where gone. Mimir spoke and said, "Maybe the two knew they couldn't stay? They might be with the Dwarves."

Kartos used the in between door to get to Brok and Syndri. The brothers explained what happened when they last saw the kids. The god left following the directions and the tracks left behind, only to find a broken bridge. He could only guess what happened to his son and y-n; the bridge must have been very old and broke apart when they tried to cross.

Thinking of where the currents in the water could take those two, Kartos had a gut feeling it was a cold place. There was only one spot in Midguard that was covered in ice; where Thamur lies. Rushing to the door Kartos ran his way to to his exit, praying the children were alright. **(Worried Father Mode: Activated)** The God began searching around the ruins, eventually coming upon an ice cave with a fire glowing from within. Heading inside, to hide from the now storming weather, Kartos found an unusual yet welcoming sight. Atreus was holding y-n to him, both were asleep, Kartos let out a sigh.

The fire that was going was nearly gone, Kartos spotted the leftover wooden beams and trees that were to big to use. Using his axe the god cut the wood into more mangable pieces, and add some to the dying fire. Settling by his son, Kartos wrapped an arm around Atreus and gave a soft smile as his eyes began to draw closed. Y-n moved unconsciously in Arteus's arms and her eyes opened to see why she felt so light.

She blushed heavily seeing the way Atreus held her close. Shifting her weight y-n got, or rather rolled, out of Atreus's arms. She felt disgusting, she needed a bath and desperately. She headed for the back of the ice cave, slipped on a patch of ice.

The ice slide lead to a pool of water, which the lucky girl landed in. Popping up to the surface she looked around and saw towels, a bag of an odd sand, and shelf filled with brushes and combs. Swimming over to a lip of stone she pulled the bag of sand to her side. It was sweet sand, lavender crystals and mineral salts all mixed together, a good mix for soap.

Taking her dress off, the garment would need to be washed now or later. Choosing to washed the dress with care , y-n had a towel wrapped around her body. Dunking the dress a few time to evenly wet the fabric, drying her hand y-n grapped a palm-full of soap. The dress color changed from the dull shades to f-cs (favorite colors).

Hanging the dress to dry from the shelf, y-n could now focus on herself. Taking another palm-full of soap and attacked her legs, arms and midsection. Blood came from half-healed cuts, and her midsection had scars in an x-like pattern around her whole front sides and back as if in a never-ending circle.

~~~~


	11. A Quick Thank you

Thanks guys for all the support for this story and reads. Dang, I didn't expect this... I truly didn't. I love how much you all enjoy this story and it brightens my day.

P.s. - Guys I know I'm spelling Kartos (Kratos) wrong, I have a learning disability that makes many things hard for me. Spelling is at the top of the list. So if you all hate that I spell things wrong, please don't rub it in. I've had this learning disability my whole life and I still get bullied for it, even though I'm not in school anymore.


	12. The Ones Who Kept Her

Y-n wondered who that man in the cloak was, and why he was after her. If there was one thing she knew it was that man wouldn't die from what her Failsafe Magic had created. Now whoever was in change of all this madness, they were to blame they would pay for this mess. As y-n took her time with her hair the stained, dried blood washed out and left behind soft h-c (hair color) locks.

The blood vanished from sight as the pool water reached the edge of her vision. Y-n dried her hair and took time to style it, as she did she thought of a song _(intrumental below)_ and hummed the tune with melody playing her head. Getting her now dry dress back on she couldn't recognize the colors seeing as she had worn them so much when the colors were dull.

[Red Shoe Parade Intrumental](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=j_kz1QRc4vU&t=18s)

  
Climbing back up the way she had slid down y-n kept humming away as she reach the end of her path. Her stomach growled for food but the nap sacks had been lost in the currents of the lake, so now she had to hunt. Walking out of the ice cave with the sun shining bright high above the h-c girl found a bunch of deer tracks and followed them.

Spotting the herd Y-n climbed up the dead giant's beard to reach a high spot hidden from the deer's view. She silently crawled her way to where her prey could be easily stuck from above. Y-n got herself positioned and jumped from right above the deer, holding the dagger (just like she had on her first hunt) in her right hand with the blade facing her. She landed on the deer's back, slit the deer's throat and got a second before the herd took notice. The remaining deer ran for their lives from the h-c girl, the said girl grabbed a leg on each and started to drag her kills back to the cave.

The father and son were still asleep, which made her smile. She skinned the animals of fur and cut the good parts into edible sizes, setting them on a stone to cook. Y-n had only cooked a little and this was something she knew how to cook. Atreus and Kartos woke to the smell of food and saw the girl with two deer carcasses behind her covered in snow.  She was turning the meat as Atreus yawned getting her, attention without looking up she said, "Good morning, you two."

Atreus saw y-n's hair and he was blushing fast the sight of the colors and style she was wearing it in. She handed over the meat to Kartos and Atreus before turning back to the carcasses getting herself some food.

"Girl," Kartos said making that h-c girl look up at him as she was turning around. "When did you learn this?"

Y-n thought but one answer came to mind, "I just remember how to. I'm sorry I don't have more memories to fall back on."

"This is really good," Atreus said after he finished the mouth full he had. "Thanks Y-n."

"You're welcome, Atreus." She smiled with a small blush covering her cheeks as her shackle glowed soft in the dark of the cave.

Kartos saw the shackle on his son's right wrist and the girl's left wrist. Faye had told him about this and that it had been present since Atreus's birth, she had seen the shackle for roughly half an hour before it vanished. Atreus spoke up gaining his father's attention, "Y-n? Are you alright?"

Looking to the girl the whites of her eyes were glowing a sickly black hue as she sat straight as a board. Atreus shook her by her shoulders as his worry grew, when he did y-n's changed back and she looked dazed. Shacking her head the stars in her vision left as she got her fully cooked and began to wonder why she "blacked" out. But as she thought she recalled someone from her dream the night before.

The woman felt warm and welcoming, just like a mother yet she remembered hearing voices shouting about what they should do with a child they were keeping for the AllFather. The last thing she could see was her own feet walking for a long time and her stomach growled at her. She walked without any sense of direction and fell down a hill ending up at the house Atreus and his father lived in. That was where the memories ended now and y-n knew she could only wait for more answers to come back slowly.


	13. The Queen's Wise Words

Kartos thought the group of three and a head should head to the drawvs for answers on how to reach Domira. Stepping between made y-n dizzy and sick for some odd reason. Her legs wobbled and Atreus caught her before she could fall. He gave her another piggyback ride since it was easy to keep an eye on her.

She looked paler than usual and Mimir said that the h-c girl was just about to go unconscious. They needed to find a way to Domira and soon or the girl might not get better. As Atreus carried his friend and companion he noticed her breathe was steady and even; she was asleep.

_In The Dreamer's Realm y-n stood in front of something thick and piled; it was... Dust. This is what the kingdom around her had come to. The dull and dark streets were covered with layers and layers of dust, that wouldn't even disappear if a wind happened to soar through the town built around the castle. The citizens were long gone, all of them turned into dust before they crumbled._

_The castle, once magnificent, compared to holy ground even; was now nothing more than an old building, with only one inhabitant. Cobwebs were spread all over the many rooms of the castle. On the paintings, furnitures, windows, chandelier, even on the lone person sitting upon her throne. That person, who just so happened to be the Doll Queen, Jo-ana._

_Clad in a long yellow dress, one that was even spread along the floor around her, with great design that now was barely visible under the layers of dust. The silky fabric of the dress reach over her pure brown hair, hiding it ever so slightly like a hood. A crown, made from pure silver, reaching high, rested heavily on her head, forcing Jo-ana to sit with her head straight to keep it in place._

_Her hands were placed on the armrests of the throne, staying still enough for so many years, that spiders hadn't even hesitated to let their cobweb tangle from her finders and down to the floor or up to the ceiling. Jo-ana's face, the face that once smiled down on her people was now frozen into an expression void from any emotion. Her green eyes that used to be filled with kindness and warmth, was now hidden from the world behind her eyelids, as she kept them shut. Even her long eyelashes had a fine layer of dust on them._

_For anyone who might have walked into this kingdom and found their way to the throne room, it would have seemed like a marionette was seated in the seat, the cobwebs working as the unused strings, fastening themselves onto her arms, hair and shoulders._

_This was Jo-ana, the queen of the kingdom of Domira. Frozen in time, she hadn't moved from her spot in years, waiting for something worth standing up for again._

_A sound, something that sounded like barefeet hitting the marble floor made the queen stir in her slumber like state. She didn't move yet, only letting her eyes move under her eyelids ever so slightly. The sound continued, getting closer and closer. They stopped, right in front of the large double doors to the throne room, only to let the sound of a door creaking open echo in the large space. For a moment, it was silent once again, making Jo-ana wonder for a moment if she had only imagined the sounds. But as soon as the thought had crossed her mind, the footsteps continued, the person walking into the room._

_The person stopped a couple of meters away from your throne, and once again, silence took over the room for a moment._

_"Are you awake, Your Majesty?" the person asked, the small voice was very familiar, letting Jo-ana have an image of the face in het mind._

_"Ah, hello little y-n. It has been years since I have had the chance to speak with you, child." Her voice held authority, even after years of not being used. Her eyes stayed closed, not knowing yet if it was worth opening them to see what her kingdom had come to. "What brings you here?"_

_"I want know why my memories are still missing pieces. I want to remember what and why my memories were lost." the girl took a breathe as her voice started to creak as if it was breaking and fading away. "I want to know everything, and not have my head feel empty."_

_At this, you stayed quiet for a moment. Since the run down of kingdom, no news from the other realms have passed down to Jo-ana's ears. Her huge garden was closed out from the rest of the realms._

_Without hesitation, her eyes slowly cracked open, her green orbs landing on the only other person in the whole realm. The. Queen slowly took in the child's looks, from her long styled h-c hair, along the bright f-cs dress, silver shackles and all the way down to her barefeet._

_"You want answers," Jo-ana said but sighed sadly. "However, I can't give what you desire. That is beyond my control."_

_"What?" y-n couldn't believe her ears, the Doll Queen couldn't help and now she had no clue what to do next. "Now am I all on my own?"_

_"I can't help you get what you desire, y-n." Jo-ana spoke firmly but kept her voice low as to not scare the girl. "But I can tell you this; you must find the place that you recall being held at. From there follow the clues of the other memories, that might help you clear up the confusion."_


End file.
